Común Salvación
by lOkys x ALL
Summary: Siempre dicen "Nuestro amor es inseparable" pero en mi caso todabia me pregunto ¿una llamada termino con un gran amor?.. Bella se aleja de Edward al oir una "verdad" por una parte siente que lo perdio para siempre. ¿que pasara?. BxE, RxE, AxJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia en cambio es totalmente mía.

**Introducción**

**Edward POV**

Ese día nunca se borra de mi mente, un recuerdo y una pesadilla···· mi boda. Estaba en el altar y cuando las puertas se abrieron quede embobado, se veía tan hermosa con su vestido blanco, sencillo pero igualmente hermosa con él···· mi Bella. Salimos de la iglesia y entramos en el automóvil que nos llevaría a una casita playera de luna de miel, nuestra boda fue sencilla ya que ella no dejo que mi hermana Alice (la duendecilla loca de la familia) la organizara.

Cuando llegamos todo fue perfecto, nuestro primer día de casados, nuestro primer entregamiento uno con el otro. Cuando volvimos a Forks le mostré la casa (con muebles nuevos desde electrodomésticos hasta floreros) que ella avía admirado desde nuestro noviazgo recuerdo sus palabras al verla: "esta será la casa donde viviremos juntos como familia"

Primer día en casa, en nuestra casa, todo iba tan bien pero, ¿Qué iba a imaginar yo que eso acabaría? Y por un error.

Eran las tres de la tarde, mi esposa estaba en el jardín trasero y yo en el garaje, había dejado mi celular cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

-¡Edward tienes un mensaje de voz!- grito ella.

-¡Estoy ocupado con el carro! mi amor, ¿de quien es?- respondí mientras sacaba la batería del volvo negro que poseíamos.

-¡Es de…!- fue lo único que dijo, tal vez no había oído bien pero no le di importancia lo revisaría mas tarde.

Cuando entre en la casa no la encontré, entonces subí a nuestra recamara y, al no encontrar ni una sola de sus cosas me altere, vi mi celular en la cama, y ahí estaba la causa de toda mi desgracia, respondía al nombre de···· Tanya. Abrí el mensaje de voz, el cual decía: "Hola Edward ¿te acuerdas de mi? Tanya tu novia, ¿sabes? Te extraño, sobre todo cuando repites y repites que esa tal Bella es una ilusa, y eso me recuerda lo caballero que eres al casarte con ella porque te daba lastima". Fin del mensaje. Nada. Eso fue lo que paso por mi mente: nada, quede estático en mi lugar, todos esos pensamientos atropellados llegaban a mi mente: ¿Tanya?, no la veía desde la segundaria, éramos pareja pero, nos separamos al cumplir un año juntos ya que no me agrado al ver quien era en verdad (vanidosa y amargada), luego de eso se mudo y no supe mas de ella. ¿Cómo consiguió mi numero?, ¿Cómo supo de Bella y yo? O ¿de la boda? Pero, ¿Por qué el enviar ese tonto y sin sentido mensaje que tanto había lastimado a mi Bella? Entonces fue cuando reaccione. Bella···· tenia que encontrarla, explicarle que todo había sido una confusión, tenia que recuperarla.

Nos habían dicho que probablemente tendríamos muchos problemas en la relación por casarnos a tan temprana edad, bien admito que éramos jóvenes , ella acababa de cumplir dieciocho y yo tenia diecinueve pero, ya que el problema no se debía a eso decidí olvidarlo.

La llame a su celular pero callo la contestadora, fui a casa de sus padres, fui con sus amigos, en la universidad dijeron que se había retirado, recorrí con el volvo todas las calles de Forks, pero fue inútil, es como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire. Luego de buscarla durante dos años (en los cuales estaba volviéndome loco y alejándome de los que querían ayudarme), supe que la había perdido totalmente (aunque no quisiera admitirlo), también busque a la causante de todo esto, pero igualmente no la halle.

Seguí, no mi vida, debido que la había perdido, seguí sin alma, me gradué en medicina y, con la ayuda de mi padre, Carlisle, pude abrir mi propio hospital. Sentía una gran ironía entonces, ya que había elegido esa profesión con el propósito de salvar vidas (y lo hacia), pero había sido incapaz de salvar la mía.


	2. El sol de mi vida

**Bella POV**

Cuatro años, ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que me arrebataron y a la vez entregaron mi motivo de vida··· Edward. Solo en él pensaba. El solo pensar que debía odiarlo me hacia recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos y luego llegaba a mi el pequeño tiempo en el que todo eso había caído.

-¡Lo encontré, lo encontré!- grito, sacándome de mis pensamientos, con el collar que me había dado Edward.

-¿Entonces ahora si nos podemos ir?- dije cambiando mi expresión triste por una sonrisa.

-¡Si mami! ¡Ve a despertar al tío Jacob!

-¿A despertar? – dijo Jeke tras de ella sosteniendo su osito de tomar el té.

-Pensé que te habías quedado dormido al tomar el té.-dijo- vamos o se hará tarde para ir de compras.

-Como diga su majestad- dijo Jeke con tono juguetón en su voz, y colocando a Marie sobre su espalda con una pequeña reverencia.

-Si no caminan no llegaremos nunca sus majestades- dije sonriendo y empezando mi marcha.

Llegamos al centro comercial, y Jacob fue a comprar unos helados. Jacob era mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos diez años pero, no lo había vuelto a ver desde la boda, y luego de lo ocurrido fue el único que estuvo conmigo en Forks ya que mis padres se habían mudado a Phoenix y ya que yo no era muy sociable no había hecho muchos amigos.

-Mami mira a esa muchacha de vestido gris, es muy bonita vamos a saludarla- hablo Marie.

-Ella no nos conoce no podemos ir- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero yo siento que la conozco!- dijo seria y cambio su dirección- voy a ir sola entonces.

-¿Bella a donde va Marie?- pregunto Jacob al llegar con los helados.

-Va a saludar a una extraña- respondí sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pequeña. Su "conocida" estaba sentada en una banca con una cantidad de bolsas diferentes hablando por el celular, luego su expresión fue seria.

Marie se acerco a la chica y la abrazo, lo cual hizo que esta se sorprendiera, en ese mismo momento llego otra chica con una gran sonrisa, sin Marie decirle algo esta la cargo y abrazo. Luego camino hacia nosotros con ambas chicas al lado.

-Mami ellas son Rosalie y Alice- dijo mientras ambas sonreían. Alice, me recordé de Edward, tenia una hermana llamada así y creo que era algo parecida, no la recuerdo muy bien, se que era amigable hasta se ofreció a preparar mi boba, pero pocas veces la vi y fueron muy breves. Que tontería ahora lograba hacer que todo lo que veía me hiciera pensar en él.

-Hola, creo que esta es una extraña manera de conocer personas- dijo la rubia que respondia a Rosalie.

-Hola- me sobresalto la otra de cabello negro y corto al abrazarme como si fuera una vieja amiga- Marie es una bella niña.

-Gracias, yo soy Bella- dije tímidamente.

-¡Mami ayuda!- corrió Marie a mis brazos, mientras que Rosalie, Alice y yo hablábamos ella y Jeke corrían por todo el centro comercial jugando al monstruo.

-Eso no se vale- dijo él en forma infantil- disculpen la interrupción, soy Jacob- saludo.

-Hola, soy Rosalie.

-Yo soy Alice, tienen una linda hija- me ruborice y Jacob bajo el rostro.

-No es mi hija, lamentablemente.

-Soy madre divorciada- dije.

-Oh, disculpen.

Luego de conversar un tiempo nos fuimos todos a mi casa. Ambas chicas me caían bien, pero con Alice me la llevaba mejor, me conto que esta apunto de graduarse, que amaba ir de compras lo cual sabia al ver que era capas de cargar su peso en bolsas y creo que nombro que tenia hermanos pero no le di importancia. Tal vez muchos me dirían loca por llevar a prácticamente desconocidos a mi casa pero no las sentía como tal, creo que igual que Marie se me familiarizaban. O por lo menos me sentía a gusto.

Luego que se fueron, Jeke también tuvo que irse y solo quedamos Marie y yo. Marie, lo único que me mantuvo viva luego de mi alejamiento de Edward, yo había huido al escuchar ese mensaje, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Yo no era suficiente para él. No me fui tan lejos, solo a un lugar donde sabía que no me encontraría, la reservación. A los pocos días me sentí mareada y Jacob me llevo al medico el cual nos dijo que estaba embarazada, Jacob y mis padres me ayudaron con los gastos, lo cual me avergonzaba y ahora que trabajaba se los recompensaría. Marie desde el día que nació se parecía y parece a su padre con sus cabellos cobrizos, los gestos y muchos de sus pensamientos como si fuera grande. Ella era y es el Sol de mi vida.

-Mami me siento mal- se despertó con su muñequita en su mano, eran las dos de la mañana.

-¡Por dios tienes fiebre!- me alarme estaba muy alta su temperatura- ven acuéstate te tienes que tomar el remedio.

-No mamá ese sabe feo- abrió los ojos y se tapo la boca.

-Pues tienes que tomarlo o habrá que llevarte al doctor y yo no puedo tengo que trabajar.

-Bien.

Luego de tomarlo se quedo dormida. Eran la seis am ya estaba lista para el trabajo, Marie no había hablado mucho, raro en ella, pero igual no dijo nada de que se sintiera mal y no tenia fiebre así que fui a llevarla a su escuela. Hoy llegaba tarde así que Emily, la cuñada de Jacob, la buscaría y cuidaría igual que siempre, ella era una buena amiga cuando empecé a trabajar fue la que me ayudo a buscar a Marie a la escuela cuando Jeke o yo no podíamos.

-Bella, es Emily Marie vomito y esta muy mal pero no te preocupes ya estamos en el hospital. Luego hablamos.

¿Como estaría?, el mensaje de Emily me había preocupado demasiado pero sabia que si me iba me despedirían, estúpido empleo, quería ver a mi bebé.

.

.

-Siguiente paciente: Marie Swan.

-Hola pequeña, yo te voy a atender, soy el doctor Cullen.

"**Holis, disculpen la demora, espero que les guste este cap. Y que cualquier crítica, cumplido o sugerencia me lo digan por medio de un hermoso reviews. Se les quiere."**

**Su lOkys* **

**Beshot. **


	3. Hola, ¡Hola!, ¿Hola?

**Capitulo 3 :Hola, ¡Hola!, ¿Hola?**

**Edward POV**

En el momento en el que leí ese nombre no pude dejar de pensar en ella. No podía creerlo, era su viva imagen. La pequeña que acababa de entrar a mi consultorio tenía sus mismos ojos color chocolate y sus frágiles y hermosas fracciones. Era demasiado, ¿acaso ya me estaba volviendo loco? No importa si podía verla, o eso quería creer, sabia perfectamente que no podía ser ella, pero si podía ser familiar. ¿Seria su hija? No, hubiera cambiado de apellido si lo fuera, además esta niña que respondía al nombre de Marie venia con una mujer de piel morena, supongo que se parecería a su padre.

-Hola pequeña, yo voy a atenderte, soy el doctor Cullen.- dije con una gran sonrisa lo más rápido que pude para ocultar el que me había quedado admirándola.

-Gracias doctor, yo soy Marie- dijo con una sonrisa un poco apagada debido a que tenia fiebre.

-Doctor hola soy Emily, Marie estuvo un poco decaída desde que despertó y hace media hora se desmayo y ahora tiene fiebre.

-Haber, Marie siéntate aquí y veamos tu temperatura.

-¿Doctor podemos hablar en privado?- susurro la niña en mi oído sin que su madre la oyera- por favor.

-Disculpe necesito hacerle unos exámenes a la niña y es mejor que no este la madre para que no llore- di cualquier excusa, aunque si le debía hacer un examen de sangre, en realidad lo que decía no tenia sentido pero ella sonrió, la miro y luego salió.

-Ella no es mi mamá- dijo entre risitas. Tal parecía que su malestar había desaparecido.

-¿No lo es?- pregunte mientras la inyectaba.

-No, es mi niñera.

-Ah- comprendí.- ¿y para que querías hablar en privado?- dije en forma de secreto.

-Edward no nos van a oír- ¿Qué? ¿Edward? Yo no le había dicho mi nombre ¿o si? No, nunca se lo dije.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.

-Ups se me escapo- tapo su boquita- Emily ya puedes pasar- fue muy rápida cuando volteé ya la señorita estaba dentro.

-Y ¿Cómo esta Marie?- pregunto.

-Los exámenes estarán listos para mañana, asi que debe traerla y si toma esto no le dara más fiebre.

-Gracias doctor, mañana estaremos aquí a la misma hora, Marie despídete.- soltó a la pequeña para que viniera asía mi.

-Hasta mañana doctor Cullen- me dio un abrazo y sonrió. Luego ambas se fueron.

Legue a casa y no dejaba de ver las fotografías de Bella, era sorprendente como aquella pequeña me hacia sentir tanta··· paz.

Tome mi guitarra y recordé todo, desde el día en que la conocí hasta el ultimo día que la vi. Era un idiota, estoy seguro que cualquier otra persona hubiera dejado eso en el pasado, pero mi Bella no merecía ser olvidada o yo no tenía la capacidad para hacerlo. Empecé a tocar notas sin sentido, solo tocaba y decía palabras incoherentes, cuando recordé mi viejo cuaderno donde guardaba mis canciones favoritas y las que yo mismo componía, lo busque en mi estante y recordé aquella canción que escribí en la primera semana que ella se fue, estaba totalmente perdido.

**Ahora salgo y me emborracho, veo la noche hacerse el día**

**Desayuno con un cacho y con una fría**

**Desde que te has ido mi vida ha sido control y descontrol**

**Ya vi todas las de ovnis, las de sangre y las de zombis**

**En estado vegetal frente al televisor inmóvil**

**Cada noche es más negra y ya no me alegra ni el alcohol…**

**Porque esta casa ya no es un hogar desde que te fuiste**

**sola y triste**

**Paredes frías, camas vacías, siento sin tu aliento el**

**tiempo lento**

**Porque esta casa ya no es un hogar desde que te fuiste**

**sola y triste**

**Paredes frías, camas vacías, tanto tengo y tanto me arrepiento**

**Y ahora voy tratando de evitar algo que me conmueva**

**Invernando como un animal en una cueva**

**Desde que te has ido mi vida ha sido soledad… desolación…**

**Esta casa no es hogar desde que te fuiste nada más es**

**fría, es vacía…**

**Siento sin tu aliento el tiempo lento**

**Esta casa no es hogar desde que te fuiste nada más es**

**fría, es vacía…**

**Tanto tengo y tanto me arrepiento..**

¡Edward!- el grito me tomo por sorpresa, habiendo un timbre al lado y el sonido de esa voz solo significaba que era Emmet, mi hermano. Deje mi guitarra y fui a abrir- ¡hermano cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-Si, aunque veo que sigues siendo el mismo bebé gigante de siempre, pasa- dije. En serio había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver a mi familia, desde hace un año que no hablaba con ellos, digo cuando los veía por la calle solo nos saludábamos, era una buena sorpresa que Emmet viniera.

-¿Y que tal el trabajo? ¿Alguna nueva enfermera en tu vida?- sonrió.

-Emmet.

-Es una broma, como conseguir una cita si todavía vez fotos de···Bella- enmudeció un momento y coloco las fotos en la mesa.

-¿Y eso que vienes por acá?

-Solo quería ver a mi hermano- lo vi fijamente esperando a la respuesta real- y Alice me envió a decirte que hará una reunión con los compañeros del instituto, y tu iras.

-¿Con que no esta a discusión, no?- sonreí al recordar a mi pequeña hermana duende.

-Ordenes de la pixi- rio.

-Ni pensarlo- acepte, después de todo con Alice no tenia otra opción.

**Bella POV**

Marie había sido traída por Emily hace unas cuantas horas, tal parecía que ir al medico le había hecho bien ya que no había demostrado debilidad, fiebre o desmayo, al contrario tenia una sonrisa que no se le borraba desde que llego.

Llamaron a la puerta y deje a Marie jugando con sus muñecas mientras iba a abrir. Alice entro tan rápido que no se en que momento serré la puerta y me senté frente a ella.

-Alice ya te dije que no- repetí por milésima vez.

-Por favor Bella será divertido- suplico con su carita de perrito- puedes llevar a Jacob, no creo que se valla a negar.

-Mami ve con Alice por fis, ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?- pidió Marie.

-Esta bien, pero, no tengo que ponerme.

-Tranquila ve como tu quieras, solo será una pequeña reunión, Rose estará ahí también y conocerás a mis hermanos, vendré por ti y Jake a las 7:00pm- dijo triunfante- adiós Marie.

-Chao Alice.

**Al día siguiente.**

Eran las 6:40, ya había terminado de trabajar y Emily había venido a buscar a Marie quien jugaría con Set, el hermano menor de Jacob. Jeke había aceptado la invitación así que seguramente llegaría en cualquier momento. Estaba nerviosa todavía no lograba creer que Alice me haya convencido de ir, en verdad si podía creerlo, con el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola sabia que era alguien que conseguía lo que quería.

-Hola Bells- me abrazo por detrás Jeke, me sobresalte no escuche cuando entro.

-Me asustaste.

-Eso supuse- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Ya Emily se llevo a Marie?

-Si.

-¿Y cuando llegara la pixi?, que raro que hallas aceptado ir-

-Momento de debilidad- me reí. Tocaron a la puerta- debe ser ella, vamos.

-Hola chicos, Jacob que bueno que hallas aceptado- dijo- ¿nos vamos?

-Si- respondí. Y luego el automóvil blanco de Alice nos llevo a su casa, una hermosa casa.- Alice que bonita es tu casa.

-Gracias, ahora es como su casa así que pónganse cómodos.

-Gracias- dijo Jeke.

Al entrar tanto Jacob como yo nos quedamos sorprendidos, la casa de Alice no era una mansión pero ella podía lograr que luciera como tal. Habían unos cuantos chicos que estaban hablando y que me vieron por un momento sacudieron sus cabezas como en forma de negación y continuaron hablando. Yo por mi parte me limite a sentarme junto a Jacob en un lindo sofá color lila, los chicos que me vieron me dejaron un poco pensativa sus rostros me parecieron familiares, aunque yo no era buena para recordar personas, además para que esforzarme tenia mas que seguro que no los conocía así que decidí olvidarlo.

-La pixi enserio tiene buen gusto, aunque podría quitarle un poco de rosa a todas las cosas.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, si eso creo- dije cuando llego Rose con un chico rubio a su lado, parecía ser su gemelo.

-¡Bella, Jacob vinieron!- dijo la rubia abrazándome- era de esperarse, Alice siempre consigue lo que quiere.

-Claro- respondí sonriéndole.

-Chicos él es mi hermano Jasper- dijo mientras el rubio muchacho nos extendía la mano.

-Mucho gusto Bella, Jacob- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente- respondimos al unísono.- Alice dijo que cuando llegaras fueras a buscarla, esta en la cocina- dijo Jake.

-Okey, iré cuando te presente a Edward y a Alice- dijo alejándose con el chico que ya parecía ser arrastrado.

**Edward POV**

Alice había dicho que seria una pequeña reunión, no imagine que seria cierto, solo había un pequeño grupo como de veinte personas. Emmet me había estado acompañando, sabia que yo no seria muy sociable que digamos.

-¿Qué crees que este planeando la duendecillo?- pregunto Emmet con una gran sonrisa.

-Quisiera saberlo- dije mientras que Rose se acercaba, mi hermano todavía no la había notado.

Rosalie, la mejor amiga de mi hermana, la conocíamos desde los ocho años pero nunca habíamos visto a su hermano ya que estudiaba fuera de forks y nunca estaba, lo más que sabíamos de él era su nombre y las pocas cosas que Rosalie decía de él. Lo mas que recuerdo de cuando compartíamos de niños era que ella y Emmet no se llevaban nada bien, se la pasaban discutiendo por cualquier cosa como las frases que mas escuchamos: 'Alice tu hermano mutante robo mi muñeca', 'mamá la flacucha rompió mi patineta', 'él tomo mi helado', ''ella cambio la tele', y muchas tonterías mas las cuales para todos e septo para ellos eran divertidas. Creo que no se han visto desde los nueve, cuando Emmet y ella ocasionaron un desastre en el cumpleaños de Alice, ese día ella y yo prometimos no volver a juntarlos, supongo que Alice ya olvido la promesa, luego de eso yo vi a Rose cuando cumplió 13, y en pequeñas ocasiones. Seguro estos dos reaccionarían, en realidad no se como reaccionarían.

-Wow, hermano mira esa lindura, no recuerdo que allá estudiado con nosotros- dijo con asombro.

-¿Te refieres a Rosalie?- su cara se descompuso en una mueca demasiado chistosa.

-Hola Edward, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía- saludo abrazándome, pude notar que sus ojos se dirigieron a mi hermano inmóvil para luego volver a mí.

-Hola Rose, que linda estas- era sincero, la chica había cambiado, Emmet no la veía desde los nueve con razón no la reconocía.

-Quería presentarte mi hermano, Jasper- seguía viéndolo, esta vez su hermano se percato de esto.

-Mucho gusto Edward- dijo.

-Igualmente.

-Rose, hola.- su cara se quedo sorprendida.

-¿Emmet?, hola- Jasper sonrió y dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Yo soy Edward- bromee- oigan voy a acompañar a Jasper, y me dirigí a donde el se encontraba.

No sabía que pasaría entre esos dos, pero preferí que ellos lo averiguaran primero.

-Hola- dije sentándome a su lado.

-¿Emmet es el chico que mi hermana no toleraba cierto?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-El mismo- respondí.

-¿Que se supone que hago yo aquí?- seguro estaba aburrido, pobre.

-Mi hermana, Alice, ella es la que planeo esto así que yo estoy casi por obligación.

-Claro, su mejor amiga.

-Si, esta en la cocina, ven te la presentare- dije encaminándome a donde estaba Alice.

Al entrar en la pequeña cocina pude notar que ella se encontraba atareada con vasos, platos y botanas, no se había percatado que estábamos ahí, pero cuando levanto el rostro pude ver un destello en sus ojos el cual se reflejaba en el de Jazz.

-Edward- dijo medio minuto después- ¿y Rose? Le dije que viniera- la tapa que se encontraba en la estufa resbalo haciendo que un cuchillo callera y corta, por poco, su muñeca, lo cual no paso por lo rápido que Jasper corrió y tomo el objeto haciendo que mi pequeña hermana quedara pegada a la pared a pocos centímetros de el muchacho.

-Soy Jasper, mi hermana esta en la sala- dijo e inmediatamente se separo de ella y me vio apenado.

-Oh, yo.. yo soy Alice- parecía nerviosa.

-Iré a ver si alguien me recuerda- tal parece que no se molestaron entender lo que dije así que salí de ahí.

Me senté en una silla con un vaso de… jugo, creo. Varias chicas se acercaron a saludarme, algunas las conocía, pero otras ni las recordaba. Pensaba irme cuando recordé que ya que me había venido con Emmet no tenia mi volvo, genial tendría que esperar. Me puse de pie para ver que hacia mi hermana con Jasper en la cocina, debía admitirlo nunca dejaría de ser tan sobreprotector con ella, el chico buscaba algo en el refrigerador y Alice extendía una bandeja con bebidas a una chica, me di vuelta y camine hacia una ventana viendo el cielo que anunciaba que llovería, típico en Forks, me quede ahí cuando.

-¿Quieres algo?- la chica que repartía las bebidas era la que me preguntaba, aunque no vi su rostro ya que estaba colocando los vasos en la mesa.

-No gracias- dije amablemente.

-¿Bella? ¡Hey Bellaaa!- el grito a forma de saludo de Mike me recordó a la preparatoria, pero ¿que era lo que acababa de decir?, ¿Bella? No, ¿seria posible?, me di vuelta.

Al igual que yo la chica voltio y para sorpresa mía era ella, mi Bella, estaba parada ahí frente a mi. Su expresión era reflejo de la mía, ¿como tomar esto? Si buscarla durante años y no encontrarla la haya encontrado en un caso tan común. En su rostro no había gesto de emoción alguna, lo cual me entristeció un poco, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo el cual no sabía descifrar.

-Bella, ¿hola?- que torpes palabras, habían salido atropelladas de mi boca pero no sabia que decir.

-¿hola?, Edward- su voz, tanto tiempo sin oír su dulce voz.

-¡Hola chicos!- una chica se abrazo a mi brazo, ni Bella ni yo nos aviamos dejado de ver pero ambos volteamos a ver de quien se trataba.

-Tanya- dije sorprendido, en ese momento a Bella se le callo la bandeja con los refrescos y bajo la mirada.

-¿Bella que ocurre?- dijo un muchacho moreno de cabellos negro ignorándonos por completo.

-Jeke quiero irme- dijo abrazándose a él- vámonos ya- se separo, tomo su mano y salieron de la casa, tal parece que esa había sido una orden clara.

Tanya sonreía como si nada, parecía como si fuera la niña inocente de un cuento de hadas, era buena actriz, demasiado para mi gusto.

-Edward déjala- coloco sus manos contra mi pecho.

Quería gritarle mil cosas a la vez, demostrar mi enojo para con ella, humillarla si era posible, pero lo único en que mi mente pensaba era en encontrarla, así que me limite a dedicarle una mirada envenenada y quitar con brusquedad sus manos de mi. Salí a la puerta pero ya se había ido, no pensaba darme por vencido, no ahora que había vuelto.

**.**

***La canción que aparece en esta cap. La pueden escuchar aquí: /qoTYF_CbGeI .. si la escuchan podrán sentir mejor el cap.**

**Holaaaaaa! ¿Que tal todas(os)?, ¿que les parece este cap.? A Tanya la quiero aniquilar, pero no soy tal loca como para volver a Edward un asesino en serie matándola. Por favor dejen hermosos y preciosos reviews con cumplidos, sugerencias o criticas··· por favor que sean constructivas.. :D**

**Besot.**

**Los quiere su lOkys***


	4. Mañana  es otro día

**Disclaimer: Estos hermosos personajes no son de mi propiedad, ellas son una perfecta alucinación de la escritora ****S. Meyer, a mi solo pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4. Mañana es otro día.**

**Bella POV**

-Bells, ¿Qué pasa?- Jeke no había dicho nada en el transcurso a mi casa.

-Me siento un poco mareada, así que, decidí salir de ahí- mentí.

-¿Quieres ir al medico?, ¿te traigo algo?.

-No, no, ya se me pasara- me recosté en mi cama- creo que debes irte, es tarde, voy a dormir.

-Claro, buenas noches- beso mi frente y apago la luz.

-Chao Bella- se despidió Emily quien había traído a Marie cuando llame diciendo que íbamos en camino.

-Chao, gracias Emily- ambos sonrieron y se fueron.

Al oír la puerta de la entrada serrarse me puse de pie. No podía dormir, estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Y si fue una ilusión?, no, eso era cien porciento real, o tal vez mi mente ya me estaba haciendo malas jugadas. Tan solo pensar que, _"¿pensar que?",_ mi mente no estaba clara, que pensaba en estos momentos, lo único que había en mi mente era su rostro, sus cabellos cobrizos, sus ojos esmeralda. _"¡Bella ya basta!."_ ¿Segura que no estas soñando?, no, no estoy tan loca como para imaginar semejante caso, _"¿de que hablas? Digo, mírate estas hablando contigo misma"_, buen punto, pero no, eso fue real_, "obvio ahora es que te vienes a dar cuenta, no seas boba si todo lo captas lento"_, no hables eres tu misma, ok ya cállense o cállenme, no se, necesito pensar o no pensar, solo necesito relajarme.

-¿Mami estas hablando sola?- Marie se había despertado.

-Mmm, yo no dije nada en voz alta- me quede pensativa, podría estar loca pero no recordaba haber hablado en voz alta.

-Ya lo se, es que cuando hablas sola mueves las manos y haces gestos graciosos, como ahora.- rio mientras bostezaba- ¿peleaste con Edward?

¿Que?- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Pelee con quien?- oía cosas, si estoy mal.

-¿peleaste con quien mami?, yo no he dicho nada- la niña parada frente a mi parecía decir la verdad, además no había otra explicación. Solo que me deberían meter en un manicomio claro.- ¿estas bien?

-Si- no.

-¿Te dejo sola?- pregunto mientras fregaba sus ojitos.

-Si- no.

-Te quiero, sueña con los angelitos- y con eso volvió a su cama.

Tal vez no con angelitos, pero con el hecho de esta noche poder consolar el sueño me conformaba. Bella escuchas cosas, nuevo punto a la vista, ¿Edward? Tu hija si quiera lo conoce. Debía dejar eso atrás, después de todo el mundo no acabaría por haberlo visto, no le huía por alguna explosión que fuera a acabar con el universo, así que todo debería seguir igual, ¿no?. Las cosas que digo ya no tienen ni sentido, duerme Bella es lo mejor, mañana será un nuevo día.

**Edward POV**

Corrí por la calle con mi hermano siguiéndome atrás, pero me detuve, sabia que de nada serviría volver al estado de locura en el que me encontraba antes, la primera vez que la perdí, ¿Cuántas veces diría eso?.

Emmet me llevo a mi casa y se fue sin decir nada al respecto, lo cual agradecía. Me deslice por la pared hasta caer sentado al suelo frio, pero no tanto como lo estaba mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón si ella. Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, por lo menos hace una hora para tomarla entre mis brazos y no dejarla ir. Pero también había otra intriga que taladraba mi cabeza, ¿de donde rallos salió Tanya?, ¿Qué acaso era una maldición?. Todo lo que tenga que ver en la vida de Edward Cullen será miserable y el demonio que lo llevara acabo será Tanya Denali, reí mientras en mi mente imaginaba a una voz tenebrosa decir eso. Estaba asiendo bien su tarea. Debía encontrarla, pero también asegurarme de no quedar en ridículo como la ultima vez, ¿hola?, que patético, siquiera pude decir otra cosa.

Pero ¿Qué se supone que diría al verla?, ¿hola te extrañe, dejemos de jugar a las escondidas y sigue siendo mi esposa?, no, no podía llegar así nada mas. Y otra pregunta seria ¿Quién era el chico que la acompañaba?. No había pensado en eso, ¿y si ella había echo una nueva vida? ¿Y si él era su novio o··· esposo? ¿y si simplemente ya no me quería?. Todos esos pensamientos me torturaban más de lo que creía. Pero solo había una manera de resolver todo, de aclarar mis dudas y de ver si en su corazón todavía hay un lugar para mí. Ahora piensa Edward, ¿Cómo encontrarla?, un momento, esa no era la pregunta indicada, era ¿Qué hacia ahí? En casa de Alice, no recuerdo que durante el tiempo que nos conocíamos ellas dos hubieran mantenido una conversación, no se vieron mas de tres o cuatro veces y luego de la boda no vio a nadie de mi familia, ¿si no estaba ahí por mi, entonces que hacia ahí?, Alice, ella era la respuesta desde un principio. Me levante y vi el reloj, rallos ya era muy tarde y no podía aparecerme en su casa ahora ya que seguramente estaría durmiendo. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana, me encamine a la recamara y luego a la ducha para tomar un baño, al salir me puse un viejo mono con una franela y luego caí en la cama para poder dormir.

**Alice POV**

Ya todos se habían ido a excepción de Rose quien se encontraba dormida en el sofá ya que me había ayudado a limpiar todo en la cocina y en la sala, y Jasper que la arropaba con una cobija que se encontraba doblada en la cama donde le dije que ella acostumbraba dormir. Me asome por la puerta de la cocina, no sabia por que me comportaba tan, nerviosa. Es decir solo es el hermano de MI amiga, de mi hermana, ósea que él vendría siendo como un hermano, un hermano perdido ya que no lo conozco del todo. Alice deja de espiar, eso esta mal, además ya se tiene que ir.

-Jasper- me acerque a sus espaldas.

-Si Alice- sonrió, pero esta cansado, en sus ojos se notaba, solo Rose se le ocurría traer a una reunión de personas que él no conoce luego de venir de un largo viaje.

-Necesitas dormir, te abro la puerta- ni siquiera sabia que le decía.

-Si, gracias. Y fue un placer conocerte.- mejor dejaba de verlo, me sentía hipnotizada, y eso no era bueno.

-Igualmente. ¿Y por cuanto te quedas?-

-Pues, me mude aquí- ¿Qué? Siiiiiii. Esperen, ¿Qué celebro?

-¿De veras? Eso estupendo, Rosalie no me había dicho nada.

-Es que ella no lo sabe.- la vio por un segundo y volvió a mi.- eres la primera en enterarte.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?.

-No lo se, es una decisión de ultimo momento.

-Aaaa, ¿de hace cuanto?- rio.

-Justo ahora.- abrí los ojos hasta más no poder. ¿Por qué semejante decisión?

Se escucho un relámpago afuera- Creo que mejor te vas al menos que quieras irte en vote a tu casa- se fue la luz, no veía absolutamente nada, me quede como de piedra.

-¿Alice?- nos tropezamos- disculpa, ¿estas bien?

-Mmm- en ese mismo segundo volvió la electricidad- si, es que no veía nada.

Después se fue. No podía creer que de verdad se fuera a quedar en este pequeño pueblo, ¿Quién dejaría a Italia por un lluvioso Forks?, bueno tal vez se deba a su familia, si yo estuviera tanto tiempo lejos de la mía no dudaría en volver lo antes posible. Eso me recordó a, Edward y Bella. No sabia como se encontraba mi hermano en este momento, y ahora que recuerdo todo lo que paso hace cuatro años atrás me preocupa mas, un Edward en ese estado era mortal hasta para si mismo. Debía saber algo de él, tal vez este corriendo por las calles o tomando. Edward tuvo un gran problema de alcohol que casi lo mata, estuvo en coma un mes entero, él no quiso planear morir así pero igual quería morir. Carlisle se negaba a volver del trabajo, todos estuvimos de luto durante ese mes. Pero la pregunta que mas rondaba por nuestras mentes era el donde estaría Bella. Estuve cerca de ella todo este tiempo y no me di cuenta de que era ella, la chica que se gano todo el amor y toda la existencia de mi hermanito y luego fue engañada para dejarle moribundo. Pero claro, ahora hay otra pregunta en mi cabeza, ¿de donde salió Tanya? Yo no la invite, como supo donde vivía, hay que ver que en este mundo nada es secreto, a excepción de su ubicación. Al Edward salir tras de Bella ella lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna a alguien, pero no creo que haya ido con él. Ahs volvió a escapar la inútil esa.

Un bostezo me saco de mis pensamientos, ya era mucho por hoy. Mire a Rose que se encontraba acurrucada en el sillón y sonreí, a veces puede parecer la reina del hielo pero yo se a la perfección que no lo es. No iba a dormir ahí, debo despertarla.

-Rosalie- llame.- hey Rose, ¿Quién es una niña buena?, ven levántate.

-mmm.- se volteo. Despertar a Rosalie es mas difícil de lo que parece.- Hola.

-¿Hola?, dios Rosalie ya párate.

-¿Emmet?- ¿Cómo? ¿Emmet, mi hermano?. Una pesadilla es lo mas seguro. Se me había pasado por alto la promesa de no juntarles.

-¡Rosalie Emmet esta jugando con tu maquillaje!

-¿Qué?.. Mmm… Emmet- bingo- Alice, ¿Por qué me despiertas?

-Porque no vas a dormir aquí- respondí lentamente- sube. Subió y fue a su cama sin decir palabras.

-De nada eh. Buenas noches a ti también.

-Alice ya duérmete.- típico. Pero estuve feliz de llevar a cabo esa orden.

.

.

Si mejor que todos duerman··· Ya mañana será otro día… Para todos.

**.**

**!Hello my readers favorites! Una disculpa gigantemente enorme por la tardanza, ahí les va la excusa: la computadora y la laptop se dañaron.. Lectores: si claro, ¿todo a la misma vez no?.. Pues si, y les paso como mil veces, y cuando al fin las repararon no había internet, lo se es patético, pero es la patética verdad.. ¿Pero aun así podrían decirme que tal el pequeño y corto cap?, subiré otro al mismo tiempo ya que este no dice casi nada, pero Porfis dejen un preciado review ¿si?.. Lectores: si tu lo dices.. Gracias xD.**

**Los quiere su lokys***


	5. Nuevas intrigas

**Declaimmer: Estos hermosos personajes no son de mi propiedad, ellas son una perfecta alucinación de la escritora S. Meyer, a mi solo pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5. Nuevas intrigas**

**Bella POV**

**-**Acepto a Edward Cullen como esposo.

-¿Y usted Sr. Cullen?

-Acepto a Tanya Denali como mi legítima esposa para siempre, y prometo que nunca me alejare de ella.

-¿Qué, pero esos ni siquiera son los votos?

-Puede besar a la novia- lo hizo- Y usted debería irse, esta estorbando en la boda del año.

-¡Edward!- otra pesadilla.

Era obvio que no iba a poder dormir, ya lo había intentado unas once veces y nada. Las cuatro y trece de la mañana, mejor limpiaba un poco la casa y luego a empezar la rutina. Me sorprendía; ¿como pude llegar a ser tan estupida para creer que alguien como él se hubiese percatado de mi?. Pero sus palabras habían sido tan perfectas, y ahora tan tortuosas. Siento un vacío. Haber pasado aquellos años diciéndome o convenciéndome de que mas nunca lo volvería a ver, de que una vida desde cero sin él seria mucho mejor, de que con el tiempo se pasaría y que con ese mismo tiempo las heridas cicatrizarían. No fue así. Ahora comprendo que eso seria imposible, Edward no saldría de mi vida, lo viera o no o yo le importara o no, siempre estaría en mi mente, yt Marie no me permitiría la pequeña esperanza de darme un respiro y olvidarlo por completo, aunque mas que una esperanza era una exigencia que daba a mi misma.

Entonces Alice si es 'la Alice hermana de Edward', y Emmett igual. Estuve tan cerca y tan lejos de él, no puedo decir que odiara a los Cullen, no podría, ellos no han hecho nada malo, pero si veía de nuevo al ser que marco mi vida en amor y dolor no, no lo soportaría. Era algo humano, pero mas que eso era cobardia. Sabia que al verlo seria débil, tenia muy presente que lo único que me daba y da fuerzas es Marie, ella transpiraba el amor, la madures, y lo hermoso que Edward fue en mi adolescencia, por muy corto que esto allá sido no podré dejarlo. Pero lo que me preguntaba era: si yo era la última persona en la que un Dios como él se fijaría, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Y por que dejo que llegara tan lejos? Yo no conocía a Edward como una persona tan fría, pero lo que me concilia es que lo conocí.

Me dirigí al baño, cepille mis dientes y mis cabellos, luego me dispuse a limpiar un poco. Prepare el desayuno a las cinco y media y fui a el cuarto de Marie a buscar su uniforme. La contemple acostada en su camita con su muñeca en brazos, era mi angelito. Tome el uniforme y camine hacia la puerta para salir de allí.

-Mami- dijo y me voltee.

- ¿Qué princesita?- estaba dormida.

-Mami- su voz se oía un poco nerviosa, pero solo soñaba- mamá, mamá.

-¿Marie que tienes? ¡Aquí estoy!- me senté a su lado zarandeándola un poco. No despertó.

-¡Cuidado, papá ayudara!- ¿Qué?- los carros, hay mucho, muchos carritos, cuidado, papi cuídala.- pero se le oía ya mas calmada.

-Bebe ¿estas bien?.

-Tranquila mami. Gracias.- sonrío, pero seguía dormida.-Así que así termina.- dijo al despertar como si terminara de leer un cuento- Ah Hola mami.

-¿Así termina que?- ahora estaba mas que nerviosa asustada, yo parecía la de la pesadilla y ella la mamá que me abraza con una sonrisa.

-Nada.

-Bien. Ve a bañarte y bajas a desayunar.

-Pero mami el agua esta fría.

-Claro que no, ya yo la toque y esta perfecta. Además tienes que ir a clase.

-no.

-Marie directo al baño- la cargue y la deje frente la ducha.- y sin discutir.

-Bien.

Ya eran las seis y Marie se estaba vistiendo, así que fui a ducharme y luego a vestirme para ir al trabajo. Note que desde que Marie se despertó estaba algo pálida y por eso le envíe un mensaje a su maestra para que se asegurara de que estuviera bien y que los otros niños no la molestaran. Cuando Emily llego le dije a Marie que se apurara, traía en la mano a su osito 'gotita', no era buena señal, ese oso ella lo describía con toda seriedad como su amigo que le da fuerzas en momentos delicados, ¿Cómo una niña de cuatro años decía tal cosa? O al menos con esas palabras. Emily y yo intercambiamos miradas mientras que se acomodaba la pequeña mochila. Ya Emily conocía de patas a orejas a ese oso gris, Marie lo llevo durante una semana entera estando con Emily porque a Jacob y a Sam los tenían hospitalizados por un accidente de trancito. Ver ese oso significaba recibir un susto como el Apocalipsis, bueno talvez exagero, pero era algo serio.

-Bella ¿Qué paso?- me pregunto.

-Eso quisiera saber.

-Hola Emy, ¿ya nos vamos?- Marie le tomo la mano.

-Si mami ya nos vamos, pero ¿podría saber porque llevas a ese osito?- lo señalo, yo me voltee y cerré la puerta de la casa.

-Es que talvez lo valla a necesitar mas tarde- estoy segura que entendió nuestras miradas de ¿Por qué?- me siento un poquitito enferma.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunte.

-Si, pero muy, muy, muy poquitito.

-Esta bien Marie- dijo Emily- adiós Bella.

-Adiós mami.- me abrazo muy fuerte y sonriente- que te valla bien.

-Igual pequeña, bye Emily.

Luego me subí a mi camioneta y conduje al trabajo. Decidí no preocuparme por lo extraña que había notado a Marie, ya mi cabeza estaba soportando mis quejas personales, el cansancio de no dormir bien estas dos noches y aparte los caprichosos recuerdos de su mirada, su cariño. "_¡Bella ya cállate!, es mas despeja un poco tu cabeza, tira a la basura esos recuerdo, no te sirven de nada". _A vecescreo que mi otro yo es demasiado ruda consigo o conmigo misma. Pero debe de tener razón. Solo despeja tu mente, eso debí haberlo hecho un par de años atrás, cuando huí de aquella mentira, pero es algo normal en mi, soy una miedosa, siempre huyendo en vez de haberme quedado para rescatar un poco del orgullo que me quedaba. "_Tenemos una ganadora, eres una gallina Isabella"._ Odio que me digan Isabella. "_Eso ya lo se, por eso lo hago"_. Ya cállate, lo último que necesito es una enemiga imaginaria_." ¿A si? Que lastima, ¿y se podría saber que necesitas?"._ Yo. "_Tu"_. Déjame_. "¿Tu que?". _Necesito callarte_. "¿De veras?"._ Necesito estar sola. "_No lo creo"._ Necesito. "_Necesitas"_. Necesito verlo y poder mandarte al caño por un rato. "_Creo que mejor rebobinamos ya quedaste loca. Como sea."_

.

-Te amo, y la única que puede hacerme daño eres tú.

-Yo no creo eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me engañas con Tanya ¿recuerdas?.

-Yo no te engaño con nadie, eso es imposible tu nunca significaste o significaras algo para mi.

-¿Y por que dices que me amas?

-No te lo decía a ti tonta, voltea.

-Hola Isabella.

-Soy Bella.

-No, yo soy Bella, tú eres Tanya.

-¿No querías que te amara? Ahí estas y estoy dándote todo mi amor, ahora lárgate.

-Pero.. Edward.

.

-Señorita Swan.- me sobresalte tirando al suelo algunas hojas de mi escritorio.

-Señor disculpe- mi jefe. Lo que me faltaba.

-Con que durmiendo en el trabajo ¿eh?- el señor alto me observaba intimidante, estoy segura de que todos me miraban.

-No, digo si, pero no volverá a pasar señor.- tartamudee, seguía dormida.

-No se si deba confiar en eso.

-Señor, disculpe, en verdad es primera vez que a Bella le ocurre esto, y estoy seguro de que no volverá a pasar. Déle otra oportunidad- dijo Carlos, mi compañero de trabajo.

-Esta bien, pero que no se repita.- asentí, con eso se fue.

-Gracias- dije apenada y cien por ciento segura que sonrojada.

-No hay de que, pero no creo que para la próxima te vallas a salvar.- se regreso a su escritorio.

-Espero no halla una próxima.

Dormida en el trabajo, y con una pesadilla y que para colmo es con él. ¿Qué acaso es posible soñar tantas veces seguidas con la misma persona? Que yo sepa no, pero las pruebas dicen lo contrario. Cuando tenia ocho años trate de soñar con lo que yo quisiera, en ese caso un recital perfecto de ballet, y nunca lo soñé. Es injusto que lo último termine siendo lo primero.

-Se que la que ocasiono la pesadilla fuiste tu..

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada- genial había hablado en voz alta y sola.

-No Ana no me refiero a ti.- me disculpe. Ella siguió su camino.

"_¿Y ahora quien es la loca?"._ Y ahora es que apareces_. "Oye no es mi culpa que hables sola". _Calla. "_Ves, hace un segundo querías que hablara y ahora me mandas a callar."_ Se supone que tú me entiendes, has pasado por lo mismo que yo_." Si, solo que yo soy mas inteligente que vos"._ ¿Y por que?. "_Porque yo lo digo y lo que yo digo tu subconsciente lo pensó antes"._ Esto es patético_. "Dímelo a mí. Me siento tan triste sin Edward, y te entiendo, no saco mucho mi lado dulce pero estoy sufriendo"._ ¿En serio?. "_No, jajajaja, es divertido saber que vas a caer"._ Inmadura, eso soy, una inmadura en AMBAS partes. Que se supone que haga para dejar de sentirme así, es como si la mitad de mi hubiese muerto, y eso no estaba bien, mucho menos para una joven de veintidós años, no podía resignarme a vivir sola toda la vida, tengo a mi pequeña pero se perfectamente que no es esa compañía de la que hablo. "_Sigues joven, no es lo que necesitas buscar justo horita"_. Bien, en eso tienes razón. _"Te dije que soy la mas inteligente"_. Decidí pensar en el trabajo, tenia que escribir una gran reseña para el periódico de mañana. Luego de una hora lo termine, guarde el archivo y salí de la oficina para ir a donde se encontraba la impresora, vi a mi alrededor y muchos estaban con una cara de zombis, era totalmente una vida muerta lo que yo vivía, no solo yo, muchas personas tienen que soportar estos casos, pero no todos se encuentran solos y con una hija que no tiene culpa de nada pero que no puedes ofrecer un hogar casi perfecto, apenas puedo sostenerme a mi misma, no quisiera imaginar que a Marie le tocara vivir una situación difícil por tener problemas económicos o un hogar con solo una madre débil y incompetente. Ok basta, el trabajo, dije que iba a enfocarme en el trabajo. Llegue a la pequeña habitación y presione el botón de encendido d la maquina, sin hojas.

-¿Nancy y el papel para la impresora?- pregunte a la chica que era asistente del jefe.

-Quedan unas hojas por allá- señalo los estantes de arriba a la derecha- crees que puedas comprar mas y traerlo mañana.

-Es que..

-El jefe me espera y el que esta encargado de todos los materiales se enfermo. Por fis Bella, ¿si?- puso ojos de perrito.

-Bueno yo lo compro.- debía aprender a decir no, si le hubiese dicho eso e Alice de seguro no tendría mal de sueños.

-Gracias- con eso salio casi corriendo.

Busque las pocas hojas que estaban en la estantería, y las coloque en la maquina, imprimí el documento que debía entregar y luego volví a la oficina. Sonó la campana que significaba que era la hora del almuerzo, cerré la oficina y tome asiento en la mesa que estaba de último lugar. No suelo almorzar en la hora del almuerzo, es como una simple hora libre. Saque mi celular y mis audífonos; "Absurda Cenicienta" de Chenoa, la canción apareció en mis oídos yo solo me limite a escucharla. La escuche imaginando que yo era la absurda cenicienta, pero mas que eso era la torpe Blanca Nieves, esperando prácticamente muerta que alguien viniera y me salvara, cosa que para mi mala suerte no iba a ocurrir. Lo que no encajaba en mi historia de esa canción era: que Tanya nunca fue mi amiga, no fue en un bar donde pasó todo (hubiera querido que así fuese, seri un caso mas normal, pero igual de doloroso), no le pedí explicación solo huí, y no e tenido el valor para romper mi cuento de papel. Lo cierto era: que yo le creí, nunca fui reina de nada, si fue y es un gran dolor el saborear ese veneno tan letal todos los días. ¿Qué mas da? Deben de existir mas de mil mujeres y jóvenes en la misma situación, pero yo soy la boba que no odia a la persona que la engaño, y nunca lo hará.

A las siete ya tenia todo listo y eso significaba que me podía ir a casa. Me colgué mi bolso y tome las carpetas que debía terminar en casa, pase por el pasillo de salida y para mi mala suerte Nancy estaba ahí.

-Hasta mañana Bella, por favor recuerda los papeles ¿si?- sonrío.

-Si, hasta mañana.

Me subí a mi camioneta y pude ver a unos carros pasar por mi lado unos minutos, me sentía cansada y parecía que se reflejaba a la perfección en mi manera de conducir el único vehiculo que no me había pasado era uno negro que al parecer venia con mas pereza que la mía. Aparque la camioneta en la esquina de la otra calle ya que en esta hay demasiados agujeros. Entre en la librería y compre el papel, salí y me dirigí a mi camioneta, pero si hay un callejón por el que salgo mas rápido_. "Froja camina"._ No empieces, saldré mas rápido. _"Como quieras". _Camine por el callejón pero pude ver al final a unos hombres, automáticamente me regrese, pero ellos venían atrás.

-Mira quien esta ahí ¿eh?.

-Wow que linda.

-¿Qué te parece? No te vallas.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Linda chica.

-¿Tu chica de verdad?

-Oye, oye no te vallas.

-Que bonita estas- me rodearon.

-Suéltame.

-Hey- _"Te dije que no fueras por ahí"_. No tengo paciencia para ti ahora. Tengo ganas de llorar, no quiero terminar así.-¿Adonde vas?

-Suéltame.- golpee a uno de ellos.

De la nada apareció un volvo que los sorprendió a todos, incluyéndome; ese era el mismo auto que venia atrás de mi camioneta. Se bajo alguien y··· Era él. No, no puede ser_. "Si, es él"_

-Oye esa fue una maniobra muy peligrosa- le dijo uno de ellos.

-Súbete- me indico. _"¿Vas a subir_?" yo misma me lo preguntaba. NO.

Salí corriendo de ahí, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y no se por que, y mi torpeza me jugaba malas cartas al principio, igual no caí. No sabia por que huía esta vez, era algo automático que yo no soportaba, no me controlaba. Las lagrimas terminaron de hacer acto de presencia y mi vista estaba ahora totalmente nublada.

-¡Quítate del camino!- voltee y unas luces me segaron, solo pude sentir un fuerte azotazo y ya no vi mas nada.

.

.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, no tenia ni la mayor idea de que ocurría. Trate de abrir los ojos pero no podía, y algo me decía que no quería. Talvez no debía, pero ¿por que no podía abrirlos?. Sentía algo extraño en mi nariz. ¿Y si me había llegado la hora?, No, ¿así? Siquiera se como paso, ¿Qué pasaría con Marie? Quedara huérfana. No Bella, no puedes hacerle eso, no lo merece, has el esfuerzo. Abrí los ojos poco a poco, lo primero que vi fue mucha luz. Y···

-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?- ¿Cómo? Confundida así me siento. Estaba en un hospital, no he muerto, si, no he muerto_. "claro que no genio, ¿crees que puedas ver quien te habla?"_

Bata blanca, veía un poco borroso, gran sonrisa, rubio.- ¿Carlisle?-¡los Cullen me persiguen!, pero ¿si era él?. Asintió- Carlisle- afirme más para mí.

-Bella, que bueno volver a verte. Pero, hay alguien esperándote allá afuera y ya puedes regresar a casa- me ayudo a bajar de la cama y salio sonriente.

Ahora recuerdo, el papel, los chicos, el volvo y Edward. Me habían atropellado, aunque no fue tan grave por lo que veo, solo tenia unos raspones en el brazo derecho y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No quiero salir, si mis recuerdos y las pruebas no me fallan, la persona que me espera afuera a de ser. _"Edward, obvio"._ Quiero quedarme aquí, pero no puedo, este es un consultorio y seguro otro paciente esta esperando entrar. También esta la posibilidad de que Jake y los demás se hallan enterado y estén allá afuera. De alguna forma debía salir; las ventanas_. "Hay por favor"._ Si, es estupido, si quieres ser madura debes enfrentar la realidad y dejar de huir, tome aire y abrí la puerta, pero antes envíe un mensaje a Jacob para que me buscara. Luego seguí con la puerta no vi a nadie, por un momento pensé que mi calvario terminaría. Siempre equivocándome, ahí sentado estaba aquel ser que tantas confusiones me ha causado. Estaba sentado viendo hacia la nada, tenía una camisa gris, jeans oscuros y su perfecto cabello cobrizo. Tal parecía que siempre seria un Dios perfecto. Me vio. Se levanto de inmediato sin decir palabra alguna.

-Eres tu.- su aterciopelada voz seguía ahí, quería abrazarlo, _"no lo harás"_ lo se.

-Edward- si decía algo más mis lágrimas me traicionarían.- Gracias.

-Bella.

-Ya no me sigas.- pedí, frunció el seño.

Pude ver a una linda enfermera acercarse, _"espera un momento, es"_.- Eddy, ya Bella esta bien- Tanya.

-¿Y tu qu..- le dijo Edward.

-Me esperan afuera- corte, corrí al auto que estaba afuera, agradecí que Tanya lo tuviera tomado del brazo, sino seguro me hubiera detenido. Ya mis lágrimas me habían fallado.

Ya dentro del auto de mi amigo me encerré en mis pensamientos ignorándolo totalmente. Abrase mis piernas en el asiento, ya lo he hecho antes, no diría nada, y no lo hizo. Era extraño el que no allá dicho nada, ya llevábamos como seis minutos en el auto.

-¿Bella estas bien?- hable muy rápido, sonreí.

-Si. Disculpa por molestarte a esta hora.

-Sam llevo la camioneta a tu casa.

-¿También lo moleste a él?- me sonroje.

-No molestas a nadie.- sonrío- Bells, pensé que te había perdido, y que no había hecho nada para ayudarte.

-¿Cómo pensaste eso?.

-Sam ya había conseguido tu camioneta sola y muy cerca de un callejón donde estaba esto tirado- mis llaves.

Llegamos a casa- Jake, gracias- lo habrase. Estoy segura que duramos así unos tres minutos, lo necesitaba, un abrazo, una pequeña muestra de cariño, Jacob siempre estaría allí para dármelo, o eso espero.- Jacob prométeme que nunca te iras.

-Bella eso es algo tonto, yo soy incapaz de alegarme de ti.- baje la mirada- Marie te espera dentro.

Baje del automóvil rápidamente, quería verla y abrazarla. Estaba dormida en el sofá de la sala con 'ese' osito. Me limite a contemplarla feliz.

-Bella estas bien- Emily me abrazo, tal parecía que los abrazos venían a mi.- Quería verte pero no resistió mas- se refirió a Marie.

-Tranquila, que descanse. ¿Ella sabe lo que paso?- pregunte.

-No, pero estuvo algo callada, raro en ella, y no soltó al oso, mucho menos al ver que no estabas.

-Bella debes descansar.- dijo Jake.

-Bien- asentí.

-Hasta mañana- beso mi frente.

-Buenas noches Bella.

-Buenas noches- luego se fueron.

Se que soy afortunada en tener amigos como estos, mas que amigos son familia. Muchas chicas en esta situación no tienen a nadie que las ayude y las apoyen, por ello muchas mueren por necesidad o se suicidan, algunas tienen el apoyo financiero pero no el mas fundamental; El amor, cariño y el "cuenta conmigo" que te ofrece un muy gran amigo como el mío. Cargue a Marie con mucha delicadeza y la acosté en su cama. Luego me fui a duchar; el agua fría corriendo por mi cuerpo era relajante, después de este día lo era, dure casi media hora bañándome. Fui a mi recamara y me coloque un mono y una blusa celeste, peine mi cabello y me acosté en la cama. No pensaba nada, bueno salvo pensar que no pensaba nada. Mi mente estaba en blanco, tenía una idea de todo lo ocurrido pero mi cabeza no escogía un tema en sí para detenerse. Cuando recordé que; Marie, ella dijo esto en la mañana, cuando dormía: Mami, los carros, cuidado y··· papi ayudara. No es posible que una pequeña soñara tal cosa.

-Mami ¿estas bien?- me asuste, no se en que momento subió a mi cama, talvez si estaba algo dormida.

-Si bebé, ya estoy bien.- sonrío fregándose los ojos- Pero ¿tu puedes contarme tu sueño?

-No tuve ningún sueño.- dijo esta muy tranquila.

-Si lo tuviste- sonreí. Después cambie mi expresión- Decías; los carros y cuidado mami.

-Ah si, ya recuerdo, en la tarde Emy no me quiso decir nada pero yo sabía que estabas bien en el hospital. Después de todo estabas en buenas manos.

-¿Cómo que en buenas manos?

-Si mami porque el doctor.. digo, los doctores son muy inteligentes y buenos así que ibas a estar bien.- respondió con un pequeño tartamudeo.

-Claro, claro. También llamabas a.. a tu.. papá.- estaba algo nerviosa, no se por que.

-No es verdad- lo negó.

-Si, si lo es.

-Que no- era terca, familia mía sin duda.

-Que si- no la dejaría libre.

-No- ya se había puesto molesta.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-Si.

-Que no Marie.- un momento ¿que? _"genial, caíste en un jueguito de niños pequeños"._

-Te lo dije- se sentó, ya había perdido - que duermas bien y que sueñes con los angelitos.

- igual mi amor.

**Alice POV**

Lo que paso con mi hermano y con Bella me tenía un poco confundida. Pero admito que es otra cosa lo que me trae distraída. 'mis pensamientos riman'. No podía dejar de pensar en el hermano de mi amiga. Jasper, su solo nombre me encantaba. Me encontraba sentada en mi cama con la pijama puesta y tratando de conciliar el sueño desde hace dos horas. Él era el responsable de mis delirios, ya llevaba dos días así. Desearía oír su voz, ver sus ojos grises. Por dios, no creí que estar pensando en un chico fuera tan. No, él no era un chico cualquiera, pensar en él seria mi nuevo hobby. Todavía no entiendo como pienso así, nunca antes me había pasado.

El teléfono sonó, no podía dormir pero si tenía algo de pereza, me levante y fui a contestar.

-¿Diga?

-¿Alice?- el corazón me comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte, era su voz, me llamo, siiiiiii. Pero ¿para que?

-Jasper, si soy yo, ¿que ocurre?

-¿Te desperté?.

-No, en realidad no podía dormir.

-¿Rosalie esta allá contigo?- ¿Qué? ¿Rose?

-No, ¿Jasper que paso?

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

-Mmm.. esto.. si si claro- nervios, son los que me inundaban en este momento.

-Estoy allá en seguida- colgó. Su voz angustiada me transmitió la misma angustia a mí.

Me senté frente al espejo y cepille rápido mi cabello. Sonó el timbre y baje corriendo, me vi en el espejo de abajo y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba en pijama con un gran osito dibujado en la camisa. No podía subir a cambiarme ya estaba ahí afuera, tome la corcha que había en el sofá y me la coloque en todo el cuerpo, con eso abrí la puerta de inmediato.

-Hola Jasper- salude, traía puesta una chaqueta- pasa.

-Hola Alice, ¿no has visto a Rosalie hoy?

-No me asuste, ya te dije que no, ¿me puedes decir que pasa?

-Si.- me observo por unos segundos- mm... Alice que tienes encima.

-Ah esto- me sonroje- es.. que tengo algo de frío.

-Oh.- que pena, más nunca dormiré con pijama ahora me acuesto con vestido y tacones. -No hemos sabido nada de Rose, no contesta y en la boutique donde trabaja dijeron que se fue muy temprano.- ¿Qué?

-Pero, Rosalie no ah hecho eso antes.- la angustia abarco mi cara, mi amiga hermana podía estar en problemas.- Jazz hay que buscarla.

-Yo la buscare ya es muy tarde.- sonrío.

-Pero yo quiero ir.- no pensaba sentarme a hacer nada.

-No iras- piso por error la corcha que tenía encima.

-Si voy- camine, pero caí al suelo y··· él cayo a mi lado.

-Alice, disculpa ¿te lastime?- estaba pálido.

-No, no tranquilo estoy bien, te has puesto muy pálido.- recordé que tenia la pijama rosa. Trate de cubrirme pero solo hice que riera.- no te rías.

-Me rió de mi, te ves tierna en pijama, yo también tengo la mía puesta.- se quito la chaqueta.

-¿Scooby Doo?- su camisa estaba estampada de Scooby Doo.

-No te rías.- Oh, oh, caí en la cárcel de sus ojos. Baje la mirada, no podría hacerme responsable de mis actos luego.

-Hay que buscar a Rose.

-Si, vamos.

-Traeré mi abrigo- dije.

-No, ten- me tendió su chaqueta- no debemos perder tiempo.

**.**

**Hello my friends! ¿Más largo? ¿Mejor? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Rosalie estará bien?, pobre Bella, atropellada, con sueño, Tanya aparece otra vez y lo peor es que en mi mente todavía le falta pasar por algunas cositas. Bueno, por favor dejen reviews después de todo es la única paga que me pueden dar y la única que quiero recibir.**

**Los quiere su lokys***


End file.
